Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-guiding nozzle for defrosting side windows and ventilating the interior of a motor vehicle. The air-guiding nozzle has at least one fixed slat and a plurality of pivoting slats which can be pivoted simultaneously about respective longitudinal axes.
An air-guiding nozzle of this type is disclosed in German Patent No. DE 42 07 670 C1. This nozzle has an air outlet region divided into an upper and a lower outlet zone. A first set of fixed slats, which are parallel to one another and spaced apart from one another, is disposed at the upper outlet zone. A second set of pivoting slats, which are parallel to one another and spaced apart from one another and can pivot about their longitudinal axis, is disposed at the lower outlet zone. The pivoting slats are assigned an adjusting element for setting a freely selectable pivot angle. The fixed slats and the pivoting slats are arranged parallel to the line of separation between the outlet zones and are situated in a common plane. In a plane parallel thereto, further pivoting slats are distributed at a parallel distance uniformly over the upper and lower outlet zones in a manner such that they can pivot about their longitudinal axes, the further pivoting slats extending transversely to the fixed and pivoting slats and being adjustable in their pivoting position through the use of at least one further adjusting element in the form of a slide.
The air-guiding nozzle disclosed in German Patent No. DE 42 07 670 C1 needs a relatively large amount of space due to its two outlet zones which are used, firstly, for defrosting the side windows and, secondly, for ventilating the interior of the motor vehicle. It is therefore not suitable for installation sites offering a small amount of space, such as, for example, in the region of the B-pillar above the door ledge of a motor vehicle.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an air-guiding nozzle which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known air-guiding nozzles of this general type and which can be used in two discharge regions which can be realized at the same time, such that one of the discharge regions can be used for eliminating condensation and defrosting a vehicle side window and such that the other discharge region can be used for adjustably directing the air flow toward a person in the vehicle interior, and wherein the air-guiding nozzle requires a relatively small amount of space and is suitable, in particular, for installation in the region of the B-pillar above the door ledge of a motor vehicle.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an air-guiding nozzle for defrosting a vehicle side window and ventilating a vehicle interior, including:
an air outlet duct having an air outlet;
at least one fixed slat disposed at the air outlet, the at least one fixed slat being configured to define a first discharge region for directing an air flow to a vehicle side window;
a plurality of pivoting slats disposed at the air outlet, the pivoting slats being spaced apart from one another and being disposed substantially parallel to one another, the pivoting slats defining respective longitudinal axes and being simultaneously pivotable about the respective longitudinal axes;
the pivoting slats being configured to define a second discharge region for directing an air flow toward a passenger area;
the pivoting slats being dimensioned and disposed such that given ones of the pivoting slats, when in a maximum pivoting position, close the air outlet duct at the second discharge region; and
at least one of the pivoting slats, when being in a maximum pivoting position, interacting with the at least one fixed slat such that the first discharge region is enlarged.
In other words, the object of the invention is achieved by an air-guiding nozzle for defrosting the side windows and ventilating the interior of a motor vehicle, having an air outlet duct, at the air outlet of which at least one fixed slat and a plurality of pivoting slats, which can be pivoted simultaneously about a respective longitudinal axis, are disposed at a parallel distance from one another, the at least one fixed slat defining a discharge region used for acting upon a vehicle side window, and the pivoting slats being used for directing the flow toward a person in the vehicle interior, wherein the pivoting slats are dimensioned and disposed in such a manner that a plurality of them at maximum pivoting close the air outlet duct in a region used for directing the air flow toward a person in the vehicle interior, and wherein at this maximum pivoting at least one of the pivoting slats interacts with the at least one fixed slat in such a manner that the discharge region used for acting upon the vehicle side window is enlarged.
The air-guiding nozzle according to the invention can be realized in compact dimensions in spite of its two different discharge regions, with the result that it can be installed, in particular, in the region of the B-pillar above the door ledge of a motor vehicle. It is also distinguished in that pivoting of its pivoting slats, which are arranged at the air outlet, into their closing position increases and therefore optimizes the discharge region used for acting upon the side window. This is expedient, in particular in the winter or at low ambient temperature if it is desired to act upon the side window for defrosting purposes or to eliminate condensation or avoid condensation, while it is usually not desirable to direct the flow toward the passengers or cool the passengers when there is a low ambient temperature. On the other hand, the pivoting slats arranged at the air outlet can be pivoted into their open position at high ambient temperature, in particular in summer, so that a flow is directed toward a person in the vehicle interior for cooling purposes. However, the at least one fixed slat still ensures that a flow is directed toward the side window, although the discharge region effective in this case is reduced in size.
A preferred embodiment of the air-guiding nozzle according to the invention is provided in that the pivot axes of the pivoting slats are situated essentially in one plane, with the exception of the pivot axis of the at least one pivoting slat which interacts with the at least one fixed slat. This allows a division of the airflow supplied along the B-pillar into a flow-directing region used for directing the flow toward the side window and into a flow-directing region used for directing the flow toward a person such that the division of the air flow in the region of the B-pillar of a motor vehicle is optimized.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is provided in that upstream of the pivoting slats and the at least one fixed slat, as seen in the direction of airflow, further pivoting slats are arranged at a parallel distance from one another and can be pivoted simultaneously about a respective longitudinal axis and the longitudinal axes of which run transversely to the longitudinal axes of the slats which are downstream in the direction of flow. By this measure, the direction of the respective flow and therefore the flow-directing region can be additionally varied. In this case, it is particularly advantageous if the further pivoting slats are curved slats, the curvature of the slats running transversely to their respective longitudinal axis. The curved configuration of these slats brings about a better deflection of air in comparison to planar slats, which is advantageous, in particular, if the air-guiding nozzle is installed in the region of the B-pillar above the door ledge of a motor vehicle and the air is to be deflected from a duct running along the B-pillar toward an adjacent side window or toward the rear passengers.
Another preferred embodiment of the air-guiding nozzle according to the invention is provided in that the further pivoting slats can be pivoted through the use of an adjusting slide which is also used for adjusting the pivoting slats arranged at the air outlet, the adjusting slide being mounted displaceably on the pivoting slat or on one of the pivoting slats which, with regard to acting upon the vehicle side window, interact with the at least one fixed slat.
According to another feature of the invention, an air shutoff flap is disposed, as seen in a direction of airflow, upstream of the further pivoting slats and is configured to be rotatable or pivotable; the air outlet duct has an air passage cross section upstream of the air outlet; and the air shutoff flap has a shutoff position and closes the air passage cross section when in the shutoff position.
According to yet another feature of the invention, an adjusting wheel is operatively connected to the air shutoff flap; and the air shutoff flap is actuated via the adjusting wheel.
According to another feature of the invention, a flange-shaped front frame has a cutout formed therein; and the adjusting wheel is disposed in the cutout.
According to a further feature of the invention, the adjusting slide and/or the adjusting wheel has an actuating surface and studs provided on the actuating surface.
With the objects of the invention in view there is also provided, in combination with a B-pillar configuration having an opening formed therein and a vehicle side window adjacent to the opening, an air-guiding configuration, including:
an air-guiding nozzle mounted in the opening in the B-pillar configuration, wherein the air-guiding nozzle includes:
an air outlet duct having an air outlet;
at least one fixed slat disposed at the air outlet, the at least one fixed slat being configured to define a first discharge region for directing an air flow to the vehicle side window;
a plurality of pivoting slats disposed at the air outlet, the pivoting slats being spaced apart from one another and being disposed substantially parallel to one another, the pivoting slats defining respective longitudinal axes and being simultaneously pivotable about the respective longitudinal axes, the pivoting slats and the at least one fixed slat extending substantially vertically;
the pivoting slats being configured to define a second discharge region for directing an air flow toward a passenger area;
the pivoting slats being dimensioned and disposed such that given ones of the pivoting slats, when in a maximum pivoting position, close the air outlet duct at the second discharge region; and
at least one of the pivoting slats, when being in a maximum pivoting position, interacting with the at least one fixed slat such that the first discharge region is enlarged.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an air-guiding nozzle, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.